


The soul of the shattered

by nikolas_writings



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikolas_writings/pseuds/nikolas_writings
Summary: Takes place right after Aang and the blue spirit escaped the fangs of general Zhao
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 238





	1. Chapter 1

The cold blade touched the delicate skin on his throat for a second and he flinched at the short contact suddenly becoming very aware of the sharpness of the butterfly swords. Aang for some reason was not scared though. He trusted the shadow dragging him in the woods out of the sight of general Zhao from whom they had just escaped.

He could feel the warmth and the rapid heartbeat of his rescuer against his back hence being pressed lengthwise against their body. The cold porcelain mask brushing his ear was making Aang shudder and jerk away from it just to be greeted with an increasing pressure of the blade against his neck. He tried to relax and concentrated on his breathing.

They’re merely 15 meters away from being safe from the eyes of the enemy when Aang suddenly senses an arrow being shot at them. With one fluid motion of his arms he shot a blast of air down to the ground and a cloud of dust evolved around them and swallowed up their silhouettes. It was too late though with the arrow piercing through the blue spirits arm which was followed by a loud cry of agony. 

The swords swung through the air before being thrown to the floor with their owner tumbling back a few steps and grabbing the arrow stuck in their right biceps. Another pained groan escaped behind the mask and Aang could feel their breath quicken to the point where he was sure that his rescuer would faint if they wouldn’t calm down soon. He could barely stop them from ripping the arrow out of their arm with their hand already wrapped around the shaft and starting to pull.

“No don’t!” Aang reached out and grabbed their arm but flinched back once he realized what he just did. Holding his hands up in front of him to show that he means no harm he continued “You will lose a lot of blood when you pull it out now and therefore the chance of you fainting and us being captured is higher.” 

He could feel them growing more nervous with each heartbeat. Now they were staying there their mask facing Aang obviously being very confused on what to do next. 

“You need to calm down first.” Aang once again reached out, this time not flinching back but palming the shoulder of his opponent “We have to flee into the woods as fast as possible. Do you think you can run?” A hesitant nod was the answer and they both took off not looking back.

After 20 minutes they stopped on a big tree both trying to catch their breath heads bend down and their hands resting on their knees. A hiss made Aang raise his head just to see them palming the hole in their arm and pressing into the wound. Another pained groan filled the silence around them. Aang just now realized that it had been getting darker and the sounds of the forest had died out.

He stared at the blue spirit and then at their bleeding arm thinking on what to do next.

“I know someone who can heal your arm! You would just need to help me get some more frozen frogs my friends can lick on.” They raised their head in confusion and Aang added “I will explain it later to you but now let’s go!” Aang started to take off and walked past the blue spirit but was being stopped dead by a blade hovering just a few inches away from his throat. He turned his head to be met with a shaking head and the blade was finally lowered again. 

“But you need help! I mean I would heal you myself but I have never tried it before. I’m not sure if I am capable of it” Aang grew frustrated of his mystic opponent.

“Please” was the quiet plea, barely a whisper. His voice was hoarse, probably of the lack of use. Aang was sure he had heard the voice before but couldn’t pinpoint it down to when or where.

“Alright I will try but first we have to pull the arrow out.” Aang knelt down and patted the space next to him “You probably should sit down to prevent you from fainting” The wounded boy or man, it was hard to say from just a whispered word, crossed his arms in front of his chest and tilted his head in protest but Aang pointed at him and then the floor next to him again and this time the blue spirit followed suit and sat down next to the airbender.

“This might hurt a bit” he said before grabbing the arrow and ripping it out with one strong pull without a warning or anything. A muffled cry echoes through the forest and Aang’s arm was being grabbed hard and pulled to the chest of the blue spirit’s body, the airbender shifting with the motion and his face suddenly being just a few inches away from the grinning grimace of the mask.

“I told you this would hurt” Aang could feel the pressure on his arm growing stronger before being relieved.

“Okay now you need to take your shirt off” just then he realized how unappropriated what he just said might had sounded and added after just a heartbeat “or at least take your arm out of your shirt, so I am able to see the wound” 

The masked man stripped his shirt completely off revealing a muscular chest and lean but strong arms one with a deep gaping hole. Aang hissed seeing the wound but went right to work with the water from the vessel he always kept with him just in case, in mind thanking Katara for telling him over and over again to do so.

The masked man watched the airbender intensely as he moved forward and palmed the open wound not quite touching it. He closed his eyes and concentrated all his energy into his palms taking deep breaths but nothing happened.

The man opposite him moved his gaze to the wound and then back at Aang tilting his head in either annoyance or confusion or maybe both. Aang could feel his movements and promptly opened his eyes and shot an angry gaze at him before crawling back a few inches and throwing his hands in the air.

“I told you I can’t! Why don’t you just come with me and let my friend help you?”

He shakes his head slowly and looks down at his crossed legs while taking a deep breath.  
“Because I can’t let your friends get in between me and my honor again.” the masked man looks up into the airbender’s face.

Aang just sits there horror written all over his face. He now knew where he had heard the voice before. 

The blue spirit lifted his hand that was resting on his lap and slowly moved it to his wounded arm palming the hole with his hand. A hissing noise made clear what the firebender had just done to himself and revealed it as he lowered his hand again. Aang’s mouth hung open seeing the melted skin. He couldn’t believe what he had just witnessed, he had seriously just used his bending to close the gaping hole by melting his own skin without as much as making a sound.

“I’m sorry, Avatar” at this Aang moved his gaze from the scarred tissue back to the crown prince’s face as he took the mask off to reveal his scarred eye “this might hurt a bit!” 

Aang still being star struck didn’t see Zuko’s attack coming before it was too late and his vision turned pitch black.


	2. Chapter 2

He heaved the body of the unconscious airbender on his shoulders wrapping his left arm and leg over his chest holding on tight, hissing in pain when the leg got caught on his scarred skin on his arm where seconds ago had still been a gaping hole.

Once he had a good grip on the young boy he knelt down lifting up his swords with his unharmed arm. 

Still kneeling on the floor he looked around taking in his surroundings for the first time since he had been here. He had no idea where they were which would make things much more complicated than he had intended, especially with general Zhao probably still looking for them.

It had become very late so the only thing spending him light was the moon that made his way through the branches of the trees. It was dimmed but just enough for him to take in all his surroundings spotting a formation of big trees and rocks that made up a cave where he could find shelter just for the night.

He started moving trying to make as little sound as possible. 

He still had not thought about what he would do when the avatar woke up, which wouldn’t take much longer with the blast to the younger boy’s head not being all too strong.

He would definitely need to tie him up, he would not stand a chance against the boy with his injured arm and he would not risk losing him again, now that he was so close to gaining back his father’s love and his honor he had lost so many years ago.

When he arrived at the cave he put the avatar down slowly laying him on his side. He looked down on the unconscious figure taking in his features. He looked at his young innocent face that wore a bright smile the first time they had met, not being aware of the 100-year war that had been taking place while he was gone. The smile that had faltered a little more every time that they had met until it turned into a deep frown.

The boy truly had to have some issues himself with the world turned against him. 

Zuko shook his head, he didn’t really grow empathic for the monk now, did he?

He turned around and left the cave to find fire wood and something he could tie up the airbender with.

He couldn’t find anything strong enough to keep the avatar in check so he tore up his shirt he had left on the floor in the forest and tied it around the airbender’s ankles and wrists tight enough to make his hands and feet turn blue but he didn’t care.

He set up a campfire and sat down on the opposite side of the cave watching the young boy thinking about his next steps. He had to get back to the fire nation without being discovered by general Zhao.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t realize that the airbender shifted slightly before he opened his eyes. Only when the boy inhaled deeply he realized his mistake being blasted to the cave wall by a strong blow of air.

He hit his head hard and his vision turned blurry for a second. When he got his senses back he could see the monk taking huge leaps trying to escape with his feet and hands still tied up.

The prince cracked a smile before shooting a blast of fire into the direction the avatar was taking off to, making the boy fall to the ground rather graceless before he spoke: “Where do you think you are going?” 

Zuko took three steps forward and stomped his left foot hard on the avatars back with him still lying on the floor struggling with the ties. A muffled groan came from the boy beneath him.

“Let me go! My friends need those frogs!” the boy was angry, he had never heard him sounding that frustrated before.

“Do you seriously think I care about your friends?” Zuko bend down with a piece of cloth in both his hands shoving it into the boy’s mouth and heaving him up on the gag, tying it tight around his head making sure such an incident wouldn’t happen again.

The young prince grabbed the arm of the avatar tearing him back to the cave and throwing him down to the floor, his anger once again taking control of his actions, resulting in him being harsher than he would normally be.

The boy tried to sit up straight when Zuko hissed “If you know what’s best for you, you remain lying on the floor!” the campfire behind them growing brighter with every word the prince spat into the avatar’s face.

The boy’s eyes were filled with hatred and protest but he did as he was told and lay back down.

Zuko sat down once again not taking an eye off the boy. 

He took some deep breaths trying to calm himself down. He broke the intense eye contact between them and instead looked into the flames of the fire, licking their way up until dissolving into smoke.

“I need to gain my honor back” with that he turned his head and locked his eyes with the avatar’s ones. The boy just stared at him, no emotions in his eyes.

“I know you wouldn’t understand, never having a father on your own. You don’t know what it’s like to be rejected by someone that should love you unconditionally, someone that should be your shelter, someone you turn to when your lost!”, Zuko snarled, getting louder with every syllable. The airbender still had an unreadable expression on his face, but was obviously listening to what the prince had to say, not once breaking eye contact.

Zuko bend his head down fixing his eyes on the floor, taking a deep breath before he continued more contained and much quieter “I need you to get my life back.” he raised his head again and looked the young boy directly in his eyes “I just want to be excepted.”

Aang suddenly sat up straight Zuko instantly standing up creating a fire dagger in both his hands before he said with an intensity that made him sound weaker than anything else “Didn’t I tell you to stay lying on the floor?”

But the airbender not as much as flinched at the threat towering over him. He just kept staring at the young prince in empathy which made him even angrier and he took a step towards the boy hissing “I will have to hurt you if you don’t listen to what I say!”

Aang stood up and was now standing merely a few inches away from the raging teenager his face almost close enough to feel the prince’s breath on his skin. 

They were now standing there just staring into each other’s eyes, only the crackling of the fire filling the silence around them.

Zuko opened his hands making the fire daggers disappear. He didn’t break eye contact when he raised his hands behind the monk’s head to untie the gag and pulling it out of the airbender’s mouth.

“Your father is a monster. You are trying to please someone who not only burned you physically but set a fire in you that kills you from the inside. You keep talking about a man that only exists in your imagination. You don’t seriously think that he would forgive you just because you hand me out to him, after all he’s done to you. Don’t you see? You’ve lost your way. I know there’s good in you and I can help you find it. I can help you find yourself again.”

Zuko just stood there not moving for a few moments before he bend his head down closing his eyes and smiling “Don’t you dare talk about my father like you know him. I will win his respect back. I just need you. I will get my old life back. I will be excepted.” he turned around before he cried out loud “I will!” he balled his hands into fists the camp fire lighting up, the flames shooting up before the fire died out completely leaving them both in darkness and silence.


	3. Chapter 3

He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was lying on the floor a gag slowly cutting into the corners of his mouth. He sat up straight and realized that he probably had fallen asleep since the sun had lain the forest into a golden haze. He looked to the opposite side of the cave where he knew his captor was still sitting and watching him.

He didn’t sleep which was visible with a deep a shadow lying under his right eye.

The teenager mumbled something before he got up and closed the distance between them. When he stood right in front of him Zuko bent down and heaved the young boy up by the arm. He was tired. The airbender could sense that by the way his movements had become slower. But he was still alert, watching him very carefully and his posture always set to fight if he had to.

He still had a strong grip on the boy when he bent down to pick up his swords. He straightened himself again and swung the sword over his head in intention of placing them in the holster on his back but realizing halfway up that he was still shirtless and lowering the swords again shaking his head.

He was tripping, the sleep deprivation slowly catching up with him. The avatar watched him closely, considering whether he had a chance would he try to escape now, when suddenly the grip on his arm tightened and the prince faced him with an angry expression “Don’t even think about escaping me!” the prince released the hold on his arm just to get a handful of the airbender’s robe pulling him chest to chest to the young prince, a sharp blade pressing against his throat. They stood face to face when the firebender snarled at him “You wouldn’t want to make me angry now!”

He loosened his grip on the monk’s robe and grabbed him once again by the arm tearing him into the direction where the sun had been rising.

They walked for half an hour before they arrived on a shore where a fire nation ship was moored on the banks of the river. 

The prince dragged him on board but stopped dead when he realized who awaited them already. The avatar’s eyes widened when he saw general Zhao talking to a smaller man a deep frown on his face. The eyes of the two men abruptly shot into their direction and Aang’s gaze wandered to the prince’s face to see horror written all over the teenager’s face, which only lasted a mere second before the older boy’s face turned back to an emotionless expression.

The men were still staring at them, when the ship was slowly crowded by more and more guards, all having their attention turned on the new arrivers. 

The firebender tightened the grip on Aang when the smaller man started talking “General Zhao and his man were surprised by the blue spirit, who had freed the avatar yesterday. Do you know anything about that?” general Zhao’s gaze turned into a deep frown and he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

The prince straightened himself before he spoke “Of course I do uncle, me being the one to face the traitor and defeat him!” Zuko threw the swords on the floor which ended in front of Zhao’s feet, who looked down at the weapons before fixing his eyes once again on the prince.

“How lucky I am that you were around to fix my mistake and bring the avatar back to me!” Zhao took a few steps into their direction now facing the young avatar, mustering him “What a coincidence, really.” he mumbled.

“What do you mean ‘Bring him back to you’?” the prince tightened the grip on the airbender stepping forward. “He is my prisoner now! You had your chance!” Zuko’s frown deepened when Zhao just cracked a smile.

“Of course, of course! Forgive me my prince!” general Zhao took a deep bow and looked back up at the prince still bent forward, his smile growing bigger. “But let me be of service of holding the avatar in check. The young boy is not to be messed with.” his eyes suddenly fixed on the young monk before he continued “and I know just how!” 

Aang could barely make out what the man in front of them had said before he leaped himself up out of his bowed position, his leg kicking up, being followed by a stream of fire. The attack was directed at the avatar and Aang closed his eyes waiting for the fire to burn him but nothing happened and he opened his eyes again to see the prince shielding him from the attack before the teenager yelled “What do you think you are doing?”

Zhao straightened himself again and brushed off his rope and spoke “Oh, I just wanted to tame him, to let him know of his position. But I beg for your forgiveness… I didn’t realize you two grew so attached to each other.”

“That’s got nothing to do with that!” Zuko’s hands balled into fists when he continued “He is my prisoner and you have not to lay a hand on him!”

“Oh please! A little fire has never harmed nobody!” the general replied and caressed his left eye sneering at the prince. 

Aang watched the prince knowing that the general had pulled the last straw with that and he was right when Zuko bared his teeth taking off into Zhao’s direction before a hand grabbed his left arm, the wounded arm Aang reminded himself. Zuko hissed in pain but composed himself again quickly, but not fast enough for general Zhao not realizing the weird reaction of the prince being grabbed by the arm, probably having witnessed that the blue spirit had been shot by an arrow.

The small man who had closed the distance between him and the two boys while the display took place held the prince back and shook his head, reminding the prince that it was not worth it.

The prince shot general Zhao one last glance before he said “Guards take the avatar to his cell!” He shoved the airbender to the guard nearest to him before he continued quietly, more talking to himself than anyone else “I’m going to bed.”


	4. Chapter 4

He was sure that prince Zuko had freed the avatar, that he had been the traitor all along. He just had to prove it, he needed evidence. Evidence or someone to tell on him and he knew just the right guy for that.

He turned a corner and quickened his step. The metal walls of the ship were bathed in red light and his quick steps echoed through the narrow corridors. When he turned another corner, he was met with a guard standing in front of a heavy metallic door.

“You’re dismissed!” he said in a stern tone. The guard bowed and walked away leaving Zhao alone.

The general slowly opened the peephole in the door and saw a small figure hunched on the floor head dangling down with both his arms and legs laid in heavy chains. His mouth was covered by a gag, to keep him from air bending. 

He closed the slot again and this time opened the door stepping inside and closing it right behind him again.

The avatar didn’t move, which made him angry, he was in no position to be disrespectful and not acknowledge his presence.

“Look at me, you coward!” at this the monk raised his head to reveal a face filled with disgust. “Don’t look at me like that! You shall respect me!” but the boy didn’t change his expression.

“Argh!” the general rose his hand just to send it flying back down across the boy’s face. The boy groaned at the harsh impact but contained himself again quickly and his eyes locked with those of the general again, only this time his face was left emotionless. 

“You will tell me who helped you escape!” Zhao freed the avatar from the gag and stepped back. 

The boy just looked at him in confusion before he said “How would I know? He was masked the whole time.” A lie. He wasn’t so perfect after all.

“Don’t muck around and tell me the truth!” he created a fire dagger in his hand, knelt down and held the weapon against the avatars throat but not close enough to actually harm him. “Was it prince Zuko?” 

At this the pupils of the young boy dilated and Zhao cracked a big smile. “You really should learn to lie, you are horrible at it!” the general now started laughing and grabbed the neck of the avatar with his free hand shaking him. 

Suddenly the avatar moved and brought his arm forward, the chain that secured his right side dragging through the fire dagger the general still had in his hand, crushing it. Zhao went for an attack but instead of the avatar he hit the chains holding the boy’s legs in check. The monk kicked with his now free leg the chain on his right arm setting him free completely.

Zhao punched forward his fist sending a blast of fire but the attack was dodged and before he could straighten himself the young boy had grabbed his robe hanging off his shoulders and had rapped it around him by running on the walls around them.

He tossed around and burned the cloth holding him in place but it was too late with the avatar already gone.

The captains alarmed shouting made him run up on deck to see him frantically pointing at the avatar who was jumping over board with a huge leap and diving into the waves head first. “The avatar escaped! The avatar escaped!” the captain kept shouting when general Zhao stepped up to him and held his mouth shut. “Don’t!” Zhao said a big smile forming on his face before he continued “This is perfect!” 

The captain shot him a confused look before he explained “We are just going to blame prince Zuko on letting the avatar escape!” the captain widened his eyes in understanding.

“I don’t think you will.” both men turned around to see Iroh standing behind them, having witnessed everything. “I’d say we just forget what’s been happening and go our separate ways. There’s no need to tell my brother you let the avatar escape and there’s most definitely no need to blame it on my nephew!” Iroh kept a calm voice but shot the man in front of him a serious glance.

“Your nephew is not the person he claims to be and you and me both know that! Don’t we general?” Zhao stared at the smaller man but Iroh just closed his eyes and shook his head before he turned around and left.

“He did what?!” Zuko was now pacing up and down in his room anger and frustration written all over his face. Then Zuko stopped and turned to his uncle “and you just watched and let this happen?” Zuko balled his fists visibly boiling with rage.

“No.” his uncle was his calm self and spoke with his eyes closed “I solely overheard what he had said to the captain.” 

“Still you could have woken me up! I could have stopped the avatar!” Zuko started pacing again his hands now running over his face in frustration.

“How could he let the avatar escape? Argh!” Zuko threw his fists down shooting fire at the base of his feet. 

“Calm down, there’s nothing you could possibly change now. There’s no point in you wasting your energy for something that has already happened.” 

“Zhao is a traitor! He did this on purpose! Just to humiliate me!” Zuko snarled.

“I’d say we get off this ship and continue our search onshore.” Iroh made a move to turn around and leave when he stopped and looked at the young firebender “Besides, he was not the only one who helped the avatar escape.”

Iroh pulled a porcelain mask out of his sleeve and threw at the young prince. Zuko caught it and looked at it with horror but when he glanced back up his uncle was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... this is kinda finished. My plan was to fill in some alternative scenes into the atla series, to create some depth into the relationship between Zuko and Aang and showing how they had already had some chemistry while still being enemies to make it easier to believe that they grew to be best friends. I was also thinking about adding some romantic feelings between the two but not going too far as to break character. Let me know what you think in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> let me know wether you liked it and I will continue with the story


End file.
